What are you doing to me?
by chele35
Summary: How did Karma and Amy think they could pull off this threesome? Amy's wound so tight, she's at a breaking point and Karma is in love with losing her virginity to the most desired guy in school. Neither really considered the actual act or aftermath. Rated M for language and content. Will start a little before the threesome to set the stage better. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. First Kiss

Summary: How did Karma and Amy think they could pull off this threesome? Amy's wound so tight, she's at a breaking point and Karma is in love with losing her virginity to the most desired guy in school. Neither really considered the actual act or aftermath. Rated M for language and content. Will start a little before the threesome to set the stage better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; just having some fun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that was a disaster. With the help of Shane, I finally went on a date; with a girl. I was really hoping to find answers. Answers to so very many questions, but most important 'am I a lesbian'. I thought if I just kissed another girl, I would know. I kissed Oliver and felt nothing. Well maybe nothing is a wrong descriptor. I felt completely turned off and uninterested. It was nothing like the explosion of feelings and thoughts that was kissing Karma. I needed to know. Was this reaction towards women, Karma, or because I have a thing for PDA? I did not get my answer. Instead I made a fool of myself once again and was graciously told to figure myself out before I try this again.

"I don't know how much more Liam this and Liam that I can take Shane," I say as we leave last period.

"Look you are wound much too tight. You need to take care of things before you blow even your friendship with Karma."

"I wish I never kissed her. Now everything's overly complicated and I have no idea how to get back to how it used to be." I let out a frustrated sigh. I feel like I'm going to explode at any second.

"I don't think going back is an option anymore." He says matter of factly as he pulls me aside, into an alcove, that is by the main entrance. "Look I've fallen for a straight guy before. It's sort of a right of passage and it sucks. You're not going to get what you want in that situation and you must move on for sanity's sake. I'm not sure what the deal is with Karma's sexuality, but you need to tell her how you've been feeling. And if not, you have to figure out how to be her friend. You cannot continue in this whirlwind you're in now."

I was afraid of this and am looking everywhere but at Shane; trying desperately to escape this suffocating situation. "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her before I even understand what I'm feeling. But your right, I cannot continue like this. I just don't know how to calm myself down. Nothing is working."

"Well the base of the problem is of a hormonal, physical nature. It will take something along those lines to take the edge off."

I'm lost at his statement and look at him for the first time since we started this conversation. I'm not really comfortable talking about my feelings and still don't know why I'm confiding in a near stranger. "What the hell does that mean?" Irritation coming out to cover my being uncomfortable.

He smiles a devilish, if not patronizing, smile. "I was trying not to be crass but it seems you need the direct approach." He pulls his messenger bag from his back and pulls out his car keys. "Masturbate." And then he is off, giggling at the dumbstruck face that he left me with.

It takes me a few moments before I start noticing that passerby's are looking at me strangely. I run my hand through my hair, manage a smile, and briskly walk to my car. My mouth is dry and I'm barely able to maintain my composure. _There is no way in hell I'm going to masturbate... ugh, just thinking the word makes me uncomfortable. And did he expect me to do that to some fantasy of Karma? How would that improve things?_

**Amy: Nice move running away. You cowardly shit!**

**Shane: Pissing off lesbians is bad for ones health. Your people are known for creative and industrious ways.**

**Amy: Funny since I don't know if I am or not. I hate you!**

**Shane: No you don't. You're just horny. **

I'm so done with this conversation. I throw my phone in my purse just as Karma is getting in the passenger seat.

"Whoa, what's got you so worked up?"

Now you're going to pay attention to me? I don't respond immediately. Instead I turn on the car and take a drink of water first. "I just have a lot going on right now," I respond flatly while I fasten my seatbelt. My phone buzzes and I toss my purse in the back seat to get away from whatever else Shane may want to torture me with. I catch Karma looking at me and I feel like a carnival sideshow.

"It's my fault."

I jump at her words; gunning the accelerator and nearly hit a passing car before slamming on the brakes We haven't even left the parking spot. _Fuck! Get it together dumb ass. _

"AMY! Put the car in park and look at me." I comply. What other choice do I have.

There's worry in her eyes and I can tell she is genuinely concerned for me. "What is going on with you? You're distracted and moody all the time and it's just getting worse. Tell me what's going on. We've been best friends forever. You know I'm not going anywhere."

_Oh, I'm not so sure about that. 'Well, Karma, ever since that kiss, I have had inappropriate dreams about you and a mean jealous streak regarding everything Liam. Wanna hop in the back seat and take care of my stress?' That would go over real well. _

Instead I take a calming breathe and turn back to the view out the windshield. "It's my moms bridal shower this weekend and I guess I'm having issues with her remarrying. It also doesn't help that Lauren is basically running the show." _Nice! Not completely a lie but not the whole truth. In fact, this is probably only half a percent of my issue. But she doesn't need to know this._

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I haven't been a very good friend since I got Liam." She leans towards me, her hand finds its way onto my knee. "How about we have a girls weekend; just you and me and Netflix?"

"Sure." I smile when I turn and see her glowing. How can I not smile when she is looking at me like that; all proud that she's helping me.

Then she squeezes my knee and rubs her hand on my thigh a couple of times to reassure me as I pull the car out into the line of cars trying to escape school. This is Karma, always so touchy feely. And until recently, it wasn't an issue. Her touches have more intimate since our first kiss and fake relationship began. And now she's left her hand in the middle of my thigh and sat back to enjoy the usual banter on our drive home. It's torturous.

_I must have done something pretty bad in a past life to deserve this hell I'm in. Just concentrate on the road and not her warm hand that is a little too high up my thigh to be friendly. Ignore the patterns she's drawing on your leg, she probably doesn't even realize what she's doing to me._

I'm lost in thought when I feel a brush of her lips on my neck. _I'm completely blowing this!_ We're half way home and I don't remember much after leaving our parking space. I glance at her so she knows I'm listening now. When I realize I'm blushing I try to cover it up with a grin, but it's awkward. _Shit! I did it again._

"Boy Amy, your really bad off. I've been asking you what I should do about Liam and your in another world. Should you even be driving?"

And just like that, I'm thrown in a cold shower after being set aflame. _ Is it any wonder why I'm so frustrated? _ _But for public safety, maybe we should take the bus until I work this all out._


	2. Croquembouche

"I'm going to run home and grab my things. Be back in 20." Karma beams at me. As she moves out of the car, I'm thankful she is more interested in her things than me gawking at her new dress.

I fall into a fantasy where I'm there, helping her out of the car. I grabbing her school things with one hand, while pulling her up with the other. I pull too hard and she falls into me. I drop her items but no one notices. She's staring into my eyes and I know she's feeling the same as I do. In a flash, I have her pressed up against the side of the car...

"Amy! AMY!"

I jerk out of my trance. _God, I'm in trouble._

"Geese you better pull it together," she giggles as she shakes her head. "You know, maybe you should take a shower with some of that lavender bath soap my mom got you for your birthday. It might help clear your head. You're a complete mess."

"Yeah, that might actually help. Thanks Karma." I smile back before reaching back and grabbing my purse; she's on the sidewalk before I turn back to where she was.

My phone buzzes again. _ I have to get rid of all traces of this conversation before she comes back._ I pull my phone out and see I have 3 missed text messages.

**Shane: Have you never taken care of yourself before?**

**Shane: That's why you got so wound up and freaked when I told you to masturbate.**

**Shane: If you don't even know yourself, how the hell are you going to tame her?**

_Why in the hell did I ever think I could confide in him? This has trouble written all over it._

**Amy: No Shane I've never done that before. Could you please drop it? This is not an option. **

I unlock my front door and find Lauren working away. "I've got a plus one for the shower tomorrow," I drop on her as I start my way up the stairs.

"Don't you think its inappropriate for you to bring your girlfriend? It will make others uncomfortable." She's scathing and I don't even have to look at her to know the scowl on her face; I manage a few from her a day.

I come back down a couple of stairs, so I can look at her properly, when my mother walks into the room. "Oh good, you're home. Can you help Lauren retrieve the croquembouche? I don't want her having to make the drive to Dallas by herself."

"A what? Why did you not get a cake locally?"

Lauren quickly steps in front of my mother, "first of all it's a croquembouche. They are all the rage at bridal showers. Many celebrities have had them. Secondly, this baker is the BEST. Not that you know anything of taste. Half the time you dress as though you are homeless." She finishes with a flourish before returning to her decorating.

"Now Lauren, you know Amy has a unique, artful style; not everyone is into high fashion. Even though Amy, maybe if you had worn a dress once in a while, you would have attracted a boys interest before making this decision."

_Did she really just say that? _ I'm floored but I'm not going down without a fight. I come face to face with my mom, ready to let her have a piece of my mind, just as Karma comes in the door.

"Hi Farrah, Lauren." I feel Karma's hand squeeze my arm. "The decorations really look like they are coming together Lauren. Need any help?" I sigh and turn to look at her; she flares her eyes and I know she's changing the subject on purpose. _She can be so perky._

"Thank you Karma. At least one of you is somewhat normal. Though what you see in her I have to question."

"Lauren, that is quite enough," mom scolds her before she greets Karma. It's strained compared to how it used to be; before she knew Karma and I were a couple. But at least she lets Karma in the house.

My phone buzzes again and I quickly put it in my front jean pocket. _I really have to turn my phone off before I get found out._

I grab Karma's hand and head for the stairs. "Amy, don't get too comfortable. You have to leave with Lauren in a few minutes," my mom calls after us.

"Fine. And I invited Karma to the shower," I finish as I close the door to my room.

The trip takes a few hours, thanks to bumper to bumper traffic, and I make the most out of the opportunity to annoy Lauren as much as possible. I learn the girl really has no sense of humor at all. In fact, she's a control freak. So, by me calling the croquembouche a cake, repeatedly, I get a lot of return for little effort.

It is an added bonus when I sit in her tiny backseat, with Karma, so that the dumb 'cake' could sit in the front seat. Karma gives me a back rub and I make exaggerated moans. The faces I could see Lauren making in the rear view mirror, almost distracted me from the fact that Karma was straddling me.

When we get back home, Lauren is completely put out and exits the car as quickly as she can. Karma and I burst out in a fit of giggles before deciding we should take the cake inside, for Lauren, before she tells my mother what we did to her.

"Oh that looks fabulous!" my mother gushes as we cross the threshold. We place it on the table Lauren had set for it. "Mom, it's a bunch of donut holes. I could have made this myself and we wouldn't have had to waste three hours of our Friday night."

"Alright Amy. Really, that's enough. You and Lauren need to start figuring out a way to get along. You are going to be sisters after all," she looks between Lauren and I, trying to make her point.

"Don't remind me mom." I roll my eyes for added affect before following Karma back to my room. No way am I going out of my way to make nice with that crazy bitch.

I shut the door and can't help but sneer "croquembouche" a few times before falling on the bed in another fit of giggles. "Who came up with that name?"

"I know. And it looks like a pile of rabbit turds," Karma adds before joining me on my bed.

"You did not just say that." We laugh harder. "You should have said that to Lauren. That really would have put her over the edge."

Karma pops up beside me. "It's so good to hear your laugh Amy. I feel like it's been too long."

I pause. This just got serious. "I know. I'm just having a hard time relaxing."

"Well maybe I can help. I thought that maybe we could have a little fun doing some research."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I haven't been around too many lesbians myself, have you?" I shake my head no. "I thought we could watch an old tv series called L Word. Anthropologically speaking, it should give us a fairly complete understanding of a modern day lesbian."

"As apposed to what, Renaissance lesbians?" She smirks as she puts the disk in the player. "Why do we need to do that Karma? Lesbians aren't any different than any other couple?"

"Come on Amy. Just humor me if you will. I don't want to screw up the good thing we have going. Worst case scenario, we make fun of it." She settles down beside me, arm draped over my hip.

"Oh, all right. I guess it can't hurt." _I am screwed three ways from Sunday. _


	3. Lavender Soap

Watching that with Karma was a very big mistake. By the time we finish the first disk, I actually understand the usefulness of a cold shower. _I have no idea if Karma feels the same but I suspect it affected her at least a little. _

She hasn't spoken much since the third sex scene but it doesn't mean the girl on girl scenes were what did it, as there were just as many with that annoying Jenny and her husband. And aside from that, one of her hands has found its way under my shirt; wrapped around my side. S_eriously, who does this with a friend?_

"Well, that was informative," I say to break the silence.

"It was not what I was expecting, if I am to be honest." She's still not looking at me. _I think she's just as uncomfortable as I am._

"Well, I think I'm finally going to get that shower we discussed earlier."

She smiles at me then, but there is a blush to her cheeks. _What are you thinking about Karma?_ I lean in and kiss her on the cheek; lingering a little longer than what is friendly. When I pull back, she looks like she is trying to recover and I attempt to act like I don't notice. I stand and grab my night shirt before heading to my washroom.

I turn on the water, so that it can heat up, before starting to undress. As I pick up my discarded clothes, my phone falls onto the tile floor. I have two more texts.

**Shane: Don't reject it. There's a lot of relief to be had.**

**Shane: How's it going?**

I delete the conversation before I forget. Just as I go to put it down, it rings. Shane is calling.

"Shane, what are you doing calling me?"

"You didn't respond."

"I've been busy." I answer impatiently.

"Do I hear a shower running?"

"Yes, I was about to get in."

"Why the hell did you pick up, if Karma's waiting for you in the shower." He's emoting shocked mischief. "I gotta give it to you. It's a bold choice as far as firsts go."

"Would you shut up! She's not in here with me. I'm getting ready for bed and hoping this shower can help me a little."

"Do you have one of those hand attachments?"

"What?" I squeak out.

"Is it a traditional shower head, or can you take it off the wall for a 'thorough' rinse."

"It's got a hand attachment. Why does that matter."

"Oh, just a little thing I heard about those models. I understand they can be quite stimulating."

"I'm done Shane," and I hang up flustered.

I hop in the shower, with the intent to wash everything away, but instead I keep having fantasies of Karma and I replacing Bette and Tina in their sex scenes. My core is throbbing and I feel like I can't breathe; I need relief. I manage to work up a good lather with the lavender soap, but it just reminds me of Karma's scent. _ I'm more frustrated than ever. _

I look up and see the shower head, and I can't help but consider trying what Shane said. Trying not to think about it, I grab it and direct it to where I need the most attention. I startle at the initial feeling but quickly adjust to the new sensations that are flooding through me. _Why didn't I do this earlier? _

**Karma's POV**

Amy leaves me, and I can't help but hope she didn't see how that show affected me. _ Maybe I should have done a test watch before suggesting we watch it together. _ To my surprise, I found the girl on girl parts as, if not more, alluring than the guy on girl. This was unexpected as I had never considered being with a woman. _Well, I definitely think Amy kisses better than any I've had with a guy. That's why I keep initiating them; they're kind of addicting. I just hope she thinks I'm doing it to keep up appearances. That is, until I can figure out how to get control of myself. _

I change for bed and lay back down, waiting for Amy to come back so I can go brush my teeth and wash my face. _ I should just go in and finish getting ready like I normally would. It's not like I haven't done it a million times before. _I wait a few minutes more before I decide she's taking too long. I hop up and head into the bathroom.

Amy doesn't say anything and I don't interrupt her as I hope she's taking comfort in the lavender soap._ I really hope I can help her relax. _ I brush my teeth and start to wash my face when I hear a faint moan. Is she crying? I rinse and start to say something when I hear a louder moan. _She must really be upset. At least she's getting it out. It's not good to keep things bottled up. _ I rinse again and start to towel my face when I hear heavy breathing. Another moan. A whimper.

_Oh. My. God._ I'm frozen. Amy is masturbating and I'm afraid to move. More than not wanting to upset her for walking in on it, I'm afraid I might act on this urge to go to her. I want to see her climax. I want to be the cause. _Damn that show! _

It's quiet and I think she's done. I'm close enough to the door, I can pretend to come in just now. I open and shut the door, making a point to make noise. "I'm just going to finish getting ready for bed. Take your time."

**Amy's POV**

_That was amazing._ I lean against the wall of the shower; my legs feel like they could give out. I feel much better but resolve to not give Shane the satisfaction of knowing what I did. _He'd never let me live it down._

"I'm just going to finish getting ready for bed. Take your time." _Shit!_ I jerk upright and nearly fall if not for the outstretched hands and feet.

_Please tell me she didn't just hear me. I'd be mortified._

I hear the faucet come on and it sounds like she's going through her normal bedtime routine. _ She'd probably have run screaming if she had heard me._ I chuckle a little and let the good feelings of the orgasm wash over me again.

"Did you use the lavender soap?"

"Yes, I think it really worked," I try to pass off as sincere. _Nothing happening here Karma. Just a routine, uneventful bath._

"That's great. I hope your feeling relaxed. I was going to offer a back rub but if you'd rather we go to sleep, I'd understand...Would you like me to hand you your towel?"

"Thanks Karma." I turn off the water and reach out of the curtain for the proffered towel.

"I'm going to head to bed. See you in a sec."

I take the towel, "I won't be long." A smile creeps across my face as I feel the tension has already lessened. _Maybe this weekend will be better than I anticipated._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moms bridal shower did not go well on Saturday. I blew up after finding out my mother asked Lauren to be her Maid of Honor. Needless to say, the croquembouche was a great food fight item. It's what I imagine a snow fight would be if someone pre-made the snowballs for you. Worse yet, mom asked Karma to go home and right into the arms of Liam. _Why don't I think things through?_

My phone buzzes.

**Shane: Why did Liam just tell me he has a date with Karma? **

**Amy: Because I'm a hot head that's grounded.**

**Shane: I didn't know people got grounded anymore.**

**Amy: Well they do in this house.**

**Amy: So glad I'm a bookmark for when Liam isn't available.**

**Shane: You know you're not but you need to stop this before it goes further. Liam isn't the dating type but he's acting weird about Karma. **

**Amy: Great. I think I'm going to go be grounded now. Good night.**

**Karma's POV**

Liam picked me up from Amy's. It might be weird to acknowledge this, but I'm both excited and put off by the thought of hanging out with Liam instead of Amy. _Aren't I supposed to be excited about seeing him on a Saturday night? _

On the up side, my parents think I'm still staying at Amy's, so I'm free to do what I want tonight. I smile at the realization that the time could not be better for me to finally take that next step. I wonder what Amy is up to...

"So I was thinking we could go to the photo lab so I could show you a project I've been working on".

I smile in acknowledgment and hope I didn't miss half the conversation. _Great, I'm turning into Amy! Maybe I'll have to have her show me her methods of 'relaxation'. Damn that was hot...WAIT...WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING! Pay attention to Liam!_

"What's this project about?" I ask so to try and fill the silence left by my day dreams.

"Oh, that's a surprise I don't want to ruin." He beams at me and I return with what I can only describe as the fake smile you give someone that you don't like but don't necessarily dislike either.

The parking lot is deserted when we park. _ This is kind of creepy really._ "Just how are you able to get into the school after hours?"

"That's a bit complicated, but let's just say my family is a large financial donor; it comes with privileges."

"Must be nice," I respond; not sure I'm impressed or disgusted.

"Actually, I'm not really into materialistic things or special privileges as they tend to cause more problems than they are worth. But this is one indulgence I allow myself." He walks around the car to get my door. When I exit, he bends down for a chaste kiss before taking my hand and leading me to the photo lab.

It's dark and scary when we enter. He let's go of my hand and I temporarily panic. "Ummm...Liam?" I hold myself and don't move from where he left me. A few moments later the room is lit with a red glow; he's standing, smiling five feet to my right. "Come here."

When I approach, he takes hold of my waist and spins me around. In front of me are various pictures of...myself? "Just what kind of project are you working on?" I jest as I move to take a closer look.

"It didn't start out as a project," he starts as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waste. "I took a picture of you at Shane's party. You intrigued me. And subconsciously I kept taking pictures of you at other functions we both were at." He turns me around and uses his index finger to tilt my head up so I can see into his eyes. "As time went by, I found that you started to notice me too."

"I've always noticed you Liam."

There's a brief pause before his lips crash into mine. It's carnal passion. Somehow I end up on the teachers desk; legs wrapped around his waste. We break apart as he moves to my neck. "Are you ready?" He asks, just before he nips my pulse point. It's intoxicating. "Yes."

As if anticipating my answer, his hands are under my dress and pulling my panties down. _ Oh my God. This is really going to happen. And with the hottest guy in school... _ I start to undo his belt. His urgency seems to increase as he pushes my hands away to undo his pants hisself. _ Not exactly what I imagined as my first time..._

He pulls me toward him and I freeze. Just over his shoulder is a picture of Amy kissing me at the pep rally. _Amy..._ In my mind I am back in the bathroom, but instead of listening to Amy, I'm causing her to make those sounds. I let out a whimper.

"I'm sorry Karma but I can't do this," I hear Liam say as I'm snapped out of my fantasy. What in the hell was that!

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just something doesn't feel right. I know Amy and you have an open relationship but I don't think I'm comfortable with it. It feels like cheating to me."

"What about a threesome?" I say without thinking. _Did I just say that? Please don't say yes. Don't day yes._

"Seriously?" He's surprised and excited. I give a nervous grin.

_Please don't say yes. Don't.. _"That would be awesome!" _FUCK!_ "But you should probably check with Amy first." _ Dead woman walking._


	4. Faking It

"So I almost did it with Liam on Saturday."

"Oh, that's great...I guess, but I'm not sure I want to know details. Why almost?"

"It's funny you should say that actually." I let out a nervous giggle. _Crap, I just gave myself away. _ Amy's arm wraps around my elbow and she stops me so fast I drop my notebook.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like what you're about to say?" Her eyes are blaring into mine and I feel like shrinking into a small whole. _Crap, is that girl listening to us? _"Karma! What did you do!"

"Well..." _ This could be my final moments. _"Damn it Karma, spit it out!" Her tone is starting to attract attention. I pull her into a vacant classroom behind us. Maybe I should have kept to a more public place. "I'm starting to get pissed Karma." _There it is; the scary mom voice._

"He said he couldn't do it because he doesn't agree with cheating and that's what it feels like for him."

"Is that all?" She releases me and smiles; relieved. "I thought you did something really bad there Karma." She bends over and takes a deep breath.

"I asked him for a threesome."

"A WHAT!" She's frozen; eyes popped and mouth agape. _ Crap, I think I see a vein starting to pop out of her forehead. _ "What the fuck were you thinking!"

"Would you believe it just fell out of my mouth without my permission?"

"No, no I wouldn't. I can't believe you've done this Karma." She's obviously trying to keep her temper in check, as she takes a seat that's facing away from me. "So just what was your plan with this?" Her fists are clenched and I can see her knuckles are white from the the few feet away that I'm standing. _This is so not good._

"I don't really have a plan right now." A nervous giggle escapes. "But, there's no one else I'd rather do this with." _Why did I try to cover? _ An awkward silence falls over us and all I can do is stare at her fists and back.

A moment passes and her shoulders fall; fists relax. "Karma, why do you think I would want to do this?" She says as she turns to see how I will answer.

"Because you love me."

**Amy's POV**

_Actually, I think I'm in love with you. _ "And why would that be a reason for why I'd consider this?"

"Amy, please. I'll figure something out if you want. Just tell me you'll consider it and I'll take care of the rest. This is important to me."

_If you only knew that you're breaking my heart._ "I'll only consider this because I'd do anything to make you happy. But I am not guaranteeing you that I will say yes. In fact, I'm very much put off by it, if I'm to be honest. I'm not into Liam like you are. He does nothing for me and this is my first time too. This is not what I envisioned it would be."

Karma does a quick hop and claps her hands as an excited smile pops on her face. "Thank you Amy! I swear I'll figure something out." She bounces over to me and plants a kiss on my lips. _If these are the types of things I have to do to get some attention, then something is really wrong with our relationship._ "Don't worry. You won't regret it." And out the door she goes.

"I didn't say yes," but there's no one to hear me.

I sigh and rub my forehead; trying to ease some tension. I'm fixing my hair when I decide I should probably see whose been blowing up my phone the last twenty minutes. _Stupid thing always starts up when I have something important going on._ I finally find it, crushed to the bottom of my bag. What a surprise...

"Hi, Shane. This isn't a real good time."

"What are you talking about? This is so your chance. Your going to do it right?"

"Let me guess, Liam came running to you to gloat?"

"Actually, I think he's a little scared your going to castrate him," he giggles on the other side. "But seriously, I don't think he expects this to happen."

"Good. Because it's not."

"What are you talking about? This is your chance to find out if she prefers whole wheat or sour dough."

"Ok, gross. Did you have to use sour dough?"

"Better than beef or tuna," he says as he walks in the door, to the classroom I'm still in. We hang up our phones. I plop back down in a chair, as he makes his way over to its adjoining desk.

"Look, if you agree to do it, it will make Karma face any romantic feelings she may have for you. You'll finally get your answer. And on the upside, you agreeing to this just might freak him out so bad that he backs off."

"Aren't you supposed to be friends with him?"

"Yes. We are best of friends. But I don't think its a good idea for Karma and he to get together."

"And why is that? No sidekick to your man hunts?"

"Hey, look at me," he says as he takes hold of my shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure Liam isn't more excited about having a lesbian conquest to gloat about. He's not the relationship type." He stands up and starts for the door. "And besides, when you two first came out he was originally going to come after you, but Karma made herself an easier target."

I slam my fist down on the desk. "That sick, son of a bitch! I knew something was up with that bastard." But once again, I'm talking to myself. _I probably look like some crazy person to anyone looking through the window on that door. _

I grab my things and head to the door. As I open it, my eyes are immediately drawn to Karma bending down to get the notebook she dropped earlier. It's as if she's moving in slow motion. My eyes take her all in. How her shoes show off her sculpted legs. Her hourglass curves. Her hair flick to keep it out of her face, as she says something to a girl nearby.

She must feel me looking because her eyes know just where to find mine. She pauses slightly before giving me what seems like a sultry smile. _Are her eyes smoldering? No. No. I must be imagining things_. She stands as my eyes leave hers and her chest come into view. I can't look away. I swallow as I try to will my body to stop acting like a creeper. She approaches. _When did she start wearing push up bra's? _

"Like what you see?," she asks as she wraps her arms around my waist.

Blocked by our closeness, my eyes finally meet hers again. "I guess," I whisper back. She kisses me and my world stops; it's just she and I. She pulls back and I swear she is giving me that smoldering look again. "Ok. I'll do it." The words just fall out and now I can't take them back.

_Oh no. What have I done? _ She leans, so that she can whisper into my ear. "See, we can fake anything!" And just like that the moment is ruined.


	5. Dress Rehersal

She takes my hand and starts leading me to the electives wing. "Umm, Karma, where are we going?"

"To find Liam silly. We need to make a plan."

"Do we need to do this right now?"

"Yes," she returns without slowing or looking at me. "If I let you think more, you will back out." _That's the problem actually, I didn't think when I agreed to this._

She pulls me into the photography classroom; it's deserted and dimly lit. Liam's back is to us. By his posture, I would guess he was really concentrating on whatever was in his hands. Karma clears her throat to get his attention. He turns and his face falls in shock before he attempts to overcompensate with false confidence. _You're not as smooth as everyone thinks you are, idiot. _ I can feel the sneer on my face and I consciously make an effort to smoothen it before I blow it with Karma.

"Girls, what brings you here to the photography room?" He says a little too loudly and animated; a picture is in his hand, by his side.

Curious, I attempt to make out what the image is about but it's blocked by his leg. "Looks like you were working on something important." I say as I try not to be too obvious about my curiosity but my free hand gestures towards the picture he holds.

"Oh this?" He waves it, "it's just a project I'm working on." I catch Karma and he looking at each other, as if they have a funny secret.

"Do I want to know?"

Karma squeezes my hand, as she finally breaks her gaze from Liam, to turn to me. "It's nothing Amy." She leans in and gives me a chaste kiss. _Did she have to do that in front of this asshole?_

As she turns back to Liam, she wraps my hand around her waist and cuddles into my side. She's beaming at him and I just want to break his nose. "Amy thinks the threesome is a great idea. Are you still up for it?"

Liam, not expecting this development, looses his grip on the picture but I'm too entertained by his scared, little boy face to look at the image immediately. "Really?" He says as he begins to creep towards us. "Girls always throw out that offer but never actually follow through. Are you sure?"

_Just how many girls have you been with? Great now I'm completely grossed out by him. This will never work. _"Our people don't kid about threesomes." _ Back out you pathetic shit. _

"Yeah, our word is our bond. It's a thing," Karma adds nervously. _Crap, I meant to call his bluff not be a bitch_.

My curiosity takes hold again and I look down to the picture on the floor. It's face down by Karma's foot. I glance at Karma and she's all googoo at Liam again, so I bend down to retrieve it.

"Do you want to set up a time?" Liam asks as I hear him move to pick up the photo too.

"Yeah, that would be good. What do you think Amy?"

"I guess. But we are booked the next couple nights. I don't know what you had planned for the weekend." I reply as I stand back up and turn the picture over to reveal the elusive image. _What the fuck! _It's an image of Amy and I kissing as we ate our lunch, out on the grass, yesterday. _ Stalker much! _ He snatches the image from me but retains his best, innocent smile. _Oh, its on asshole_. I don't even try to cover up my confidence in who will win this battle.

"Lets do Saturday. We'll make it work," Karma announces; completely unaware of what is going on between Liam and I.

We agree to eight before Karma and I leave to go home. My mind is reeling from what just occurred and I can't get past the fact Karma is so oblivious to what is going on. It doesn't lend to much conversation in the car.

"So Amy," Karma says as she puts her bag down by my bed. A DVD is in her hand as she stands. She holds it out to me and I take it. _ Why is she being so weird?_ It's disc two of the L Word. "I got this in the mail yesterday and thought we should probably do some more research." She smiles at me, but there is a flush in her cheeks. _Did I miss something?_

"Ok. I guess it couldn't hurt." I put it in the blu-ray player before taking a seat next to Karma on my bed.

We get through two episodes before she pops up and stops the playback. "I've been thinking."

"Yeah? What about?" Her body language is conflicted. Her posture seems confident while her face seems nervous.

"I don't think watching these are as effective, if we don't practice some."

"What?" It comes out short and I hope she doesn't interpret it as disgust but now I'm kind of scared.

"Well, we've watched enough now that I think we get the gist," she says as she moves towards me. But she doesn't stop. Instead she pushes me back down and keeps coming. _Oh, Karma please stop. I've had too many fantasies that start like this. I don't know if I can keep masking my feelings. _ She's straddling me and still she keeps coming; she kisses me but this time I feel her tongue on my lips asking for entrance. I feel one hand in my hair and the other resting on the underwire of my bra. Instinctively, I moan and I feel her tongue find mine; my hands trace up her thighs and grab her rear.

She pulls back. "Wow. You have been paying attention." She takes my hand from her hair and places it on her chest; she holds it there and smiles. "We can't have you freezing up on me because you get scared."

My eyes are lidded and there's no way I can pretend I'm not completely turned on. "I'm not scared," I try to answer defiantly. At that she pulls her dress off over her head. Not knowing what I'm supposed to do, my hands are out to the sides, suspended in air. _She's so incredibly sexy. Maybe I should tell her what's really been bothering me before we confuse things further. _

She has that look again. "I love you, Amy." Maybe I'm looking for things that aren't there. Maybe I'm just confused or having another dream. _Can't I enjoy this a little?_ "I love you too." But I'm scared. I'm not sure how I should be perceiving this situation and don't want to be crushed again. _ I can't loose her friendship over my stupidity. _

I think my inner conflict shows on my face. "Amy, you've seen me in my undies hundreds of times. Don't be weird." An uncomfortable laugh escapes me. "Yeah, I guess you're right," I say as I rub my face trying to get rid of my nerves. I take her in again before catching her eyes. Her smile is reassuring and helps me relax.

"Take off your shirt."

"Ummm, why?"

"Because I shouldn't be the only one here that's in her underwear. It seems rude doesn't it?" She gives a mischievous smile. "Why did I even need to ask?"

"Alright already, geesh." She takes hold of the hem of my shirt and starts pulling up as I arch my back and finish pulling it over my head. I throw it on the floor, with her dress, and decide it will be safer if I let her take the lead.

That mischievous glint is still in her eyes when I get resituated. She takes both my hands, "I need to feel you touch me." Before I can comprehend what is happening, she puts my hands on her breasts and holds them there. As I don't move initially, she starts moving my hands so that they are massaging her breasts. _Did she mean for me to do this? _ Taking her cue, I take over from her and she bends down to capture my lips once more.

Her bare skin brushes mine and sets me aflame. _This isn't close enough_. Her hands are reciprocating my efforts and it all becomes too much; a moan escapes me. Instincts take over and I find one of my hands is now wrapped in her hair and the other on her waist; pulling her closer. She follows my cue and extends her legs so she is laying on top of me. Is this really happening? One of her legs fall naturally between mine but it is pressed against my throbbing core. I can't help it but the feeling causes my back to arch involuntarily and it breaks our lips apart.

She moves to my neck and I realize her hand, that she isn't using to hold her weight, is slowly making its way down my side. She stops at my thigh and pulls it up so that it is hooked around her waist. Her lips are back on mine and she pushes firmly against my core. It's all too much and my hips rock to meet hers. _ So help me, if she is faking this. _

She pulls back and catches my eye. Her pupils are dilated, eyes lidded with a sultry smile that both scares and excites me. "You know, I thought you'd have been more likely to be the top."

"Do you want me to be?" All movement stops and I'm feeling insecure.

"It's just a bit unexpected is all." And with that, I flip us so that she is now on bottom.

"Maybe it'd be more fun if we took turns," I say trying to be sexy. _ I'm so bad at this_. "No one said there had to be fixed roles. It's more spicey this way," I say with my best sexy voice. _I sound like a fool. She is so much better than me._

She flips us back, to me on bottom. "Geez Amy, are you sure you're faking it anymore? Maybe you should be an actress. You had me pretty convinced." _ I KNEW IT! _ She rolls off me and we both stare at the stars on my ceiling. "I think our research efforts have paid off, don't you? There's no way he's going to think something is up."

"On yeah. If I ever have to play a lesbian in the future, I'll be well prepared." _Damn it. Why couldn't I keep better control of myself? _ I focus on the stars, trying to calm down, the whole situation keeps running through my head over and over again.

"If there's anything I'd say you need to work on, I'd say you need to be more handsy with me."

"You want me to be more handsy?"

"Stop being such a prude Amy. We were just fooling around. Girlfriends do it all the time." I feel the bed shift as she turns on her side to look at me. "But I must say, I was doing all the work and having to tell you what to do. It was a bit disappointing."

I shift uncomfortably. "Ummm hello! If you haven't heard yet, I'm a virgin. Secondly, you ambushed me and I had no idea what you wanted me to do or not do. I haven't heard a plan yet so how can I contribute?" _Good save._

"Oh, alright. But just so you know, next time I want more initiative. The moans however were good touches, so no need to change that."

"Alright then. Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome. So tomorrow, we should go to get some lingerie. I'll have a plan worked out by then."

"What no dress rehearsal? I thought we were putting on a show?" A little irritation lacing my playful words.


	6. Foreplay Shopping

**Karma's POV**

I'm laying on Amy's bed, starring at the stars on her ceiling, wondering what just came over me. _I made her moan this time, I caused it_. There was satisfaction in my thoughts, but also frustration at stopping before I was fulfilled. I'm still hungry; wanting more. _I took advantage of her. _And this guilt is why I had to stop.

_Poor Amy, caught unaware. Here she is indulging my requests. Never fights or really questions me. The best, most trusting person I know, and all I do is take. I need to do something for her, to make up for my selfishness. _

"What no dress rehearsal? I thought we were putting on a show?" She says with an undertone of irritation. _ I think I pushed her too far_.

I grab the pillow from under my head and wheel it at her. She laughs then and I feel that maybe I've started us back on a path to normalcy. "You know, I should have said so earlier, but whatever you've been doing to relax keep doing it?"

"What?" She replies in a squeak. "Sorry, something's weird with my throat." She clears her throat and I can't help but remember how soft and wondrous it was to kiss her neck where her hand now rests. "What are you talking about?" She continues before I can get too far in my mental playback.

I get off the bed to retrieve my dress. "You know. You don't seem so cross and jumpy this past week. Did that bath soap really work that well?"

She doesn't answer immediately, so I look to see what's going on as soon as I stand up. Her hands are covering her face. _Why did she hide before she answered?_ "I guess that's it. I've have been feeling much better since I started using it more regularly." But her voice sounds off, clinical almost. _Maybe I shouldn't push._

"I thought it could have been a new workout regimen or something. I was going to ask you to show me so that maybe I could join you."

She starts coughing. "I think I need some water." How weird. She reaches for the glass of water that she keeps on her bedside table.

"I was just thinking maybe we could do more things together," I add as I pull my dress back on.

"Shit!" And the glass falls to the floor, covering Amy with most of its contents on its way down. I grab her discarded shirt and cross the room to try and help dry her off. "You should take off your jeans. They have to be pretty uncomfortable."

"Umm. It's ok. It's late and I should get ready for bed or I'll never get to sleep." She says as she tosses her damp shirt in the hamper on her way to the bathroom.

_Ok maybe she is still a little wound up_. "Alright, I'll let myself out. Want to go shopping around lunch tomorrow?" I call after her.

"If you think it's necessary, I guess. I just don't know why we have to wear something special for Liam!" _Wow she is really getting irritated. _

She's already turned on the shower before I answer, so I leave it alone. I retrieve my DVD from the player and have to fish around her room, for a few minutes, to find the sleeve. As I grab my bag, my mind flashes back to last weekend when I caught Amy in the shower. _Oh. My. God. I wonder if that's really what's relaxing her._ I'm intrigued and turned on by the thought. _ It would explain why she acted so weird when I asked her what's new_.

I sneak to the bathroom and press my ear to the door. _If she's doing it again... _

"Mmmm..." I hear. _Well that doesn't necessarily mean anything_. For some reason, I have to know what she's doing. I crack the door open, but hear nothing. I tip toe in a little further; nothing. _You know maybe I should get my head checked. _

I smile to myself and turn to leave when I catch a glimpse of her face in the mirror. The curtain isn't pulled completely flush with the shower wall. It appears she is just rinsing off. And then her head rolls back and I hear that delicious moan again. The sound and image does something to me and I need more. I feel myself transfixed with no other thoughts than wanting and needing more. The shower turns off and I am ripped into awareness. _Shit! _ I scramble out of the bathroom hoping she didn't hear me. _I am such a perv._ I take no pause as I hurriedly grab my things and run out of her house. _She would be mortified if she knew I was watching her._

**Amy's POV**

I don't want to think about last night. It's confusing and at this point I'm getting really angry. Angry with myself for not telling Karma before now. Angry at letting myself get into this situation. And angry at Karma for being so damn selfish. _How can she not see what she is doing to me?_

I pick up the phone to call Shane for the hundredth time in two days but again he doesn't pick up. I hang up and decide to text, in case he's unable to check messages wherever he may be.

**Amy: Ok Shane. I really need your help or I'll never be able to go through with it tonight... Karma totally took me from left field last night...Literally... And then she stops and goes on about how I need to step up my performance so we can really sell it tonight...My mind is going in a million directions and I need help...Call me back before lunchtime.**

_I have no idea what I expect Shane to do for me. He's nothing like me and I guess I am a bit of a prude. He'd probably tell me to take charge of the situation; don't let Liam outshine me with his experience and manipulative ways. Use what I know about Karma to get what I want...Wait, that's it! I can't let Liam get the upper hand. I need to have my own plan, but first I need to find out what Karma has in mind in order for mine to be effective._

At 11:30 Karma comes strolling into my room as though it's just another day. "Are you ready to go shopping? I know just the place."

"Oh, sure. I just can't wait to get your clothes off." The water that was in her mouth is now a fine mist covering my bed. _Touché. That's what you get for last night._ I finish with my eyeliner and turn acting like I didn't notice her reaction. _If you want play acting, I'll give you a good show._

"Ready to go?"

"Oh, umm, yeah. Can I have a tissue first?" I chuckle to myself. _ I'm going to give her the longest foreplay of her life today. _ "Sure," I grab the tissue and hand it to her. My purse is behind her so I take an unnecessary step closer to her, leaving our bodies centimeters apart, pausing for dramatic affect before slowly leaning to the side to retrieve it. I hear her breathe hitch as I purposely brush past her.

I straighten back up and her eyes are dilated. _Oh, game on_. "Something wrong?" I ask, knowing just how it feels to have this done to me. She is obviously trying to not face her feelings for me. She clears her throat and shakes her head a little, trying to regain composure. "Nice to see you took my critiques from last night. Although I still don't feel hands on me."

I let out a seductive giggle. "After all our research, you didn't pick up on how effective a tease can be?" I step away and turn to leave my room.

"Oh, teasing is just mean Amy."

She follows me to my car and we head to this little boutique she found online. "Won't it be a bit weird having two teens buying lingerie? We are the only car parked for a block." My confidence waning a little.

Karma sits forward in her seat and starts to open the door. "How are you going to sell it tonight if you can't buy lingerie from a stranger?"

I follow her into the store and you'd think we were buying jeans. She dives right into the corsets, pulling one out every once in a while to ask if I like the color. Finally she settles on four that she wants to try on and heads to the dressing room. "You know Amy, we are here to buy something, yet you have nothing to try on."

"Who says I don't already have something?"

"Riiiiggght!" She thinks I'm pruding out, but she has taken so long trying things on, that I had time to purchase a tiny number I found fifteen minutes ago. I stow it in my purse to maintain my ruse. "Well if you're not going to get something, you should come try undoing these so we find the easiest one. Boys are not know to have much dexterity."

She opens the door and I pop in. The space is small, which plays into what next I have in mind. "Who says a boy will be taking this off of you?"

I take hold of her shoulders and spin her around to catch her off guard; her eyes a little wide in the mirror. I step up behind her so that our bodies are molded together; dropping my hands to her waste. "As your 'girlfriend', shouldn't I be taking this off you?" Slowly, I run my hands up her sides; my fingertips catching on the buttons as I ascend. I gather her hair and drape it over her left shoulder, to get it out of my way. Using the mirror I stare into her eyes and she breaks, "Amy. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting handsy," I answer while daring her to say stop. I lean in and start kissing on her neck; making my way to her ear. "Isn't it what you want?" I whisper, my eyes closed for effect before I demand her reflection once more. "Unless there's something else you want..." And then I start on her neck again while my hands start at the bottom of her corset.

As I hit certain areas, she sighs and whimpers. _ This is easier than I thought._ I pop the top button and just as she starts to spill out, her hands are there to cover up. She turns on me. I know shes turned on. _Why do you refuse to acknowledge your feelings for me?_ She swats at me but I'm halfway out the door, sporting a mischievous grin.

"I think I like that one best. It's quite easy, but I could just be that good."

"Oh, very funny. Just what has gotten into you today?"

"Hey, you're the writer of this play. I'm just acting as directed."

I'm seated on the bench outside the dressing room when she emerges moments later. "I'm just glad you're still talking to me. I thought for sure you'd curb me when I told you what I offered Liam."

"Isn't Liam a great guy?" I return sarcastically as Karma finalizes the purchase.

We start the trip back home. "So, I am trying to figure out the best way for you to leave before we get too far."

I slam on the brakes a little too hard. _ Why does she do this when we are driving? There should be a rule_. "I thought it was called a threesome for a reason?" _I have to make her need, want me to stay._

"Well yeah, and that's why I've had trouble figuring out the best way for you to exit without throwing up red flags."

"Let's hear it then." _ There's no way she figured out something reasonable_.

"After our initial presentation, we get him to kiss you first. Act like you're forcing yourself to get into it."

"That shouldn't be hard."

"Good. Then turn his attention to me. Wait a few moments before disengaging to grab your coat and say you just can't take seeing someone else touch me. That we have an open relationship so that you don't have to actually be there to witness my experimentation." I'm floored, shattered. "It should work, right? It also works for later when we break up."

"Yeah, it seems very sound." _Maybe I should just do what she wants_.


	7. Trenches

"Are you sure your mom won't miss these trenches?"

"No, she's a field reporter, she has a million of them."

When we got back to my room, Karma decided we should get changed and get ready for tonight. I thought she was crazy, since we had so many hours before we were expected at that sleeve ball hotel, but she proved me wrong. She was obsessed about having her hair and make up just right; it took her hours. Then she obsessed with what to wear, only to decide that the time used to remove clothes could make things awkward. That's why we are in my mom's trench coats, which is kind of gross, but I'm going to try to not think about that fact. The whole time she was freaking out, I was having an internal war, about my decision for tonight.

"Ok, let's run through this one more time, so we are in sync."

"Would hate to have surprises." _I have a decision to make. Either I do as she says and we stay friends. Or, I go for broke. Simple enough._

We are standing a few feet from the bed facing each other. "Alright. Undo my coat first," she says as she beams at me. I shake out my nerves and try to focus before I undo her jacket and push it off her shoulders. It falls to the ground and the view I'm given is breath taking. _I don't know what's changed, but she is sexier now than in the store._

"Ok. Good. Then I'll undo yours." She does the same to my trench, but looks disappointed. "What are you wearing?" She's glaring at me. I have on a racer back, cotton tank top and girl boxers. In my best cover to be sincere and serious, "I thought it authentic for the occasion." I try to keep my honest facade but fail miserably; we both break up laughing.

"Seriously though, what are you going to wear?"

"What's wrong with what I have on? That Shane girl, on L Word, was beating girls off her and she dressed like this." I'm trying to pretend offense but I am barely holding back the laughs.

It takes a while, but we finally sober. "I know for a fact this is not what you usually wear. And who would wear that under a trench? This is not what I would call sexy. And Liam is definitely not going to like it."

"Oh, who cares what Liam likes. I'm leaving remember? Why even take off my jacket?" I wave my hand for effect before I take a seat on my bed.

She gives a panicked look. "Amy, if we don't even get your jacket off, he will know we never intended a threesome."

"Alright. I guess I have something else to wear." I stay seated.

"Well go put it on, what are you waiting for. We have to be serious here and we have to leave soon."_ I think I just made her stomp again. That's pretty funny actually. _

"Don't worry, I have it taken care of."

"Amy! I need to see it to make sure we don't screw this up." She's ringing her hands and pacing now. _She is really worked up about this._

"Why? Worried you might want me to stay?" Her eyes widen and she's speechless, frozen. I step forward and take her hands in mine. "Don't worry, I have my lingerie on underneath. I just wanted to tease you a little."

She swats at me, frustrated. "I should just go by myself. Say we broke up."

"Oh calm down, would you? It's a threesome, remember?" I use the bathroom to take off the tank and shorts. She really pushes to see what I am wearing underneath, but I tell her I am body image conscious and can only do this once. In fact, if we do take off my coat then I'm going for broke. It's just that good.

When I come out in the trench, she's looking at me like I'm a wrapped Christmas gift. "Ok, looking at me like that isn't helping my body image issues."

"Fine. I've seen everything you have and there's nothing for you to scrutinize. You have an amazing body and you know it. Now, let's go."

The car ride over is in silence. It's not exactly uncomfortable but a little awkward. When we pull up to the hotel, the situation becomes all too real. We don't move to get out of the car; we're just starring at the side of the building. Karma's phone buzzes. She pulls her purse into her lap and searches for her phone. "He's in room 334."

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?." _Now that we are here, I refuse to let this asshole win. _

I'm determined as I get out of my car and take off for the hotel entrance. Karma jogs to catch up and reaches for my hand to slow my pace. "No need to rush Amy."

**Karma's POV**

Amy stops and turns to me. "I thought this is what you want? Did you change your mind?"

"No, I just don't want to ruin my make up by perspiring, while I run after your crazy ass."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, heaven forbids the perfect makeup gets messed up."

I take the lead and it gives me more confidence. _What a little thing_. I knock on the door and Liam answers. The pleasantries are awkward, as Amy and I enter the room. I choose to use some humor to get things less tense. "Look. There's ice. I'm going to go break it."

Liam turns on some music.

The anticipation is suffocating us, as no one knows what to do. We just keep starring at each other, waiting for someone else to initiate this.

"Fuck it," and Amy is up and undoing her jacket. My eyes are glued to her. _When did she get so brave?_ As her jacket falls to the ground, I'm greeted with an image that is so perfect, so sexy that need is not strong enough for what I'm feeling. I will not breathe again if Amy doesn't touch me, kiss me. She is looking at me just as intensely as she approaches me. "Are you sure?" She says in a hushed tone.

"Yes." She steps closer and begins to undo my jacket.

I don't remember my jacket ever hitting the floor. Maybe I really wasn't breathing and blacked out. All I know is that she's kissing me, touching me. She is the center of my universe. As we break apart, I immediately grieve the loss. But before I can continue, Liam pushes between us; kissing my Amy. I watch in horror, as she kisses him back. _I can't do this._

I grab my coat and break through them. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." I'm crying as I take off down the hall. I hear Amy calling for me, but I have to get away.

**Amy's POV**

_What the hell was that!? Karma, the girl who's idea this threesome was, just ran out of here saying she couldn't do it. Seriously!? And to make things worse, I kissed Liam Booker; his hands on my naked waist. Gross!? And like an idiot I'm still standing here dumbstruck, in my underwear. _

That realization snaps me back to reality fast. I push Liam out of the way as I crouch down to get my trench. I start to pull it on, when suddenly I feel his hands in the way of getting it on properly. "What are you doing Liam?" I'm glaring at him. "Get your hands off of me."

"Are you saying this wasn't your plan? Because your outfit speaks of different intentions." He steps into my personal space and I go on the defense.

"My outfit was for Karma, you ass. I could care less about you. In fact, yes, I did have different intentions. I wanted her to get one look at me and send your sorry ass packing." And with that I rip out of his grip and am out the door.

_Where did she go? _ I panic and leave her both a voicemail and text. Please let her be alright. It's hard, but I resist the urge to keep calling and texting. I'm angry with the whole situation and everyone involved. _ I need to calm down. _

I start my car and head for home. My mind won't stop. It keeps going through this whole mess trying to figure out what I was expecting from this. I have no answers; I seem to always be left wanting.

I walk into my room and she's not here. _I was really hoping she'd be here, so I'd know she's safe; so we could talk. _ Maybe I was hoping she would be here to tell me she chooses me. I text her to say I'm home. I don't expect a return anytime soon.

The whole thing is exhausting and I want to be done with it. I throw the coat in the hamper and curl up in bed. I_'ll deal with this in the morning_. I lay there and sleep doesn't come. Instead my mind twists and turns events so that I'm not sure I'm seeing things clearly anymore. _Maybe a shower and pajamas would help_. I pull myself out of bed and feel like I ran a marathon. _ This nightmare day just won't let me go in peace_.

I turn on the shower and decide to brush my teeth, while the water warms up. As I rinse, I realize I kissed Liam Booker and decide to brush my teeth again. _Couldn't hurt._

I start to take off my underwear and I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. "I thought I looked irresistible." I watch my face fall in disappointment and am disgusted with myself. _How bout that shower?_

As the water runs over me, I feel the tension release it's firm hold.


	8. Belong

**Karma's POV**

Somehow I'm standing in front of Amy's house. I have no idea what happened to get me here but there's no where else I want to be. My feet move towards the front door and I don't remember making a decision to go in. I'm standing in her bedroom but she's not there. It's like an out of body experience.

I hear the shower running and something comes alive in me. I walk with a purpose now. _ I need Amy._ I press my head to the door and hear her say, "I thought I looked irresistible tonight." _You were more than irresistible. _ I barge into the bathroom, expecting her to be standing there, but she's already in the shower. Without thinking, I walk straight to the curtain and step into the shower; clothes and all.

"KARMA! What are you..."

"I can't breathe without you" and I'm on her. Lips and bodies mold together, as if made for each other.

We are too far apart. I start ripping off my clothes but get hung up on the corset buttons. "Not close enough. Need you." Is all that is coherent, as I refuse to remove my lips from hers. Somehow she understands me and releases me from my confines.

My mind starts acting out a reoccurring fantasy I've had, since first hearing her shower escapades last week. I feel frantic with need and want. I push her up against the wall. I need to make her mine. My lips move down her neck, as I run my hand to her pert nipples. The other moves around her lower back, pulling her closer.

"Karma, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done last weekend."

I'm acting on primal instinct as I slide my leg between hers and grind into her. The feeling is incredible and we both moan in response. _I could never stop wanting to hear that._ My hands switch positions and I reclaim her lips. Minutes pass and I'm on the verge of coming undone but it won't be enough. _Still to far away. _

I drop both my hands to her waist and hold her tight, as I break away from her lips. I can't bare the disconnect and linger a breathe away; eyes shut. "Tell me you want me." I open my eyes to see her reaction.

"Of course I want you," and this time she initiates the kiss.

Her hands are everywhere and driving me crazy; in my hair, on my chest, around my back. Her need, it seems, is as great as mine. It drives me to claim her. My hand traces her back, to her thigh, before coming up to her core. I feel her shiver before her hips move to meet my hand. I rub the outside, teasing her, before seeking her bud. She whimpers with need as I begin to roll it.

She responds quickly but I need to be inside her. I start with one finger and find a tight fit. Strangely, I find this fact to be incredibly erotic. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes. Don't stop." I start a slow rhythm, trying to take her cues, before finally I know she's close. I am too. "I want us to come together," she says, as she sneaks her hand in to play with my bud. I feel her tighten further.

"I'm close." I tell her. "Come for me." She's overcome and I spill over with her. It's more than I could have ever dreamed. I press my forehead to hers and we hold each other.

**Amy's POV**

I have no idea what just happened, but in this moment, I don't care. The water is getting colder. I'm afraid to move, afraid she will regret what just happened. Reluctantly, I have to pull away briefly to turn off the water. When I return, her eyes are still closed; a content smile on her face. I cup her face with my hands and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Let's get you warmed up." Her eyes slowly open. There's a fire there. Passion.

I can't resist; I've wanted this for so long. Our lips crash together but this time, instead of urgency, there is levity. Finally, the pressure of pretending to everyone, including each other, is gone. We somehow make it out of the shower and get mostly dried off before ending up in my room.

"Damnit Amy, what the hell were you doing in here? You better not have used up all the hot water!" Lauren screams. We can't help ourselves, upsetting Lauren is just too much fun. And this was unintentional, which is too much not to laugh about.

"Can you imagine if she knew?"

Karma's laugh slows to a stop and I fear the worse. _Why did I say that? _ She looks away, towards the door, the earlier flame dimming.

"You said you couldn't breathe without me." I gently guide her back to me. I smile in attempt to reassure her. "I only exist for you." _It worked! _ Passion has reignited. She reaches up to capture my lips but I stay just out of reach. The fire doesn't burn strong enough. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation of what's to come. She pushes closer again and again but I keep just out of reach.

"Why must you tease me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?" I give her a mischievous smile.

"You know, you're not in the best position to get away now." I feel her arms lock me firmly in place. "What if roles were reversed?" She starts kissing my neck and finds a spot that I swear will drive me crazy. My senses are heightened. Her kisses and touches are electrifying and interconnected. My need building. She pulls back. "We exist for each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awake to a beautiful morning, yet am afraid to open my eyes for fear it might all fall apart. Last night was beautiful and amazing, but most of all unexpected. Up until now, Karma has always pulled away when we went too far. Always claiming she's faking it. Last night, she didn't stop; she obliterated the line. I fear the fallout but remain optimistic.

Her arm is draped over my midsection. An urge to glimpse at her beautiful sleeping face takes over. I turn to face her and realize we are still nude. I pause and consider taking more of her in. _Maybe just a peek._ Using my free hand, I quietly pull up the sheets to check if it was all just a dream.

"Mhmm..." She cuddles in tighter, her top leg pulling up towards my stomach. I feel her face nuzzle into my shoulder. "What are you doing? It's cold."

I drop the sheet quickly so as to cover up my offense. "Sorry." _Please don't freak out. Please don't freak out._ She rolls onto her back and stretches. _Oh god. Please don't freak out._ I look away, deciding I don't want her to see the heart break, when she says last night was a mistake.

"It's alright."

Her stomach grumbles. I chuckle; it's just so normal. Ever since we started having sleep overs, she has always been famished, as soon as she wakes. "I think everyone's already left for church. Want me to go get us something to eat?" I say, as I start to rise.

I feel her hand wrap around my elbow. _ Oh no._ I stop, my head falling in preparation for the blow to come.

"Wait. Please." Her voice is pleading. Hesitantly, I turn to her. My throat runs dry. "About..." _ She's nervous_. "Last night... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position?" My heart begins to crack. _Don't cry. Don't do something stupid. Keep it together. _

"I don't follow."

"That threesome. I shouldn't have ... It just went to far."

"Considering nothing happened but a couple kisses, I'd say it didn't go far enough to be called a threesome." She releases me, her eyes drop and she puts her hair in a messy bun. _Shit, I went too far. Here it comes. Stay strong. _

I turn away, not strong enough to face her when she says the inevitable. I stare at a picture of she and I, taken last year on Halloween, that's on my bedside table. I_ have to be happy being her friend._

"I got jealous when Liam and you kissed; it was very confusing."

"You wanted him to kiss me first." I reply flatly.

"Yeah, I did. But then I realized..." I let the silence get awkward. "You kissed him back. And all I could think was that... Look, I couldn't stand it." I tense up. The bed dips behind me and she gets off the bed.

She crouches down in front of me and I can't look elsewhere without being obvious. She reaches up and moves my hair out of my face. "I have hurt you so badly, but I hope you will let me make it up to you." I smile but it is weak.

Before I can blink her lips crash into mine once more. Minutes pass before we break apart, heavy breathing.

"What about Liam?" I ask.

"I broke that off." She leans in for another kiss but I stop her with a hand on her chest.

"When could you have done that?"

She withdrawals a little; eyes avert. "I went back to the hotel room last night. I had convinced myself I would find Liam and you...together."

"Yeah, not likely. I left a few seconds after you stormed out."

"Well, I wasn't thinking rationally." She pulls back further and pulls the tie out of her hair. "Liam told me you had left. Anyway, what's most important is one thing led to another and I told him I wasn't interested any longer."

"Let me guess, he still tried to get you in bed?"

"Not exactly, but yeah."

"So how did you end up here?"

She stands and takes a seat next to me. "That I'm not sure. I was really confused after that kiss." She looks at me, "the one we shared. I tried to fight and rationalize my feelings. The next thing I know, I'm standing in front of your house and then I hear the shower running while I stood in your bedroom." Her eyes dilate. "I have wanted to make you cry out ever since I heard you in the shower." _WHA... _ She's kissing my neck, her hand sliding up my thigh. I can't think straight.

"Karma, stop." She continues. "Karma. We need to talk about this." _Frozen. She's frozen._

"What is this? Between us?" She puts her head down on my shoulder.

"I...I'm not sure. I don't know what it means; I haven't wrapped my head around it entirely. All I know is that I want you and only you." She kisses me, delicately. "Do you want me?"

"Don't think this means you're not in trouble for spying on me in the shower; creeper." I smile and see a sparkle in her eyes. "Why do you even ask if I want you?"

"Girls, we're home. Are you still in bed?" My mom calls up to us.

"Shit!" We jump up and scramble to find clothes to quickly put on. "Hurry!"

"Girls, you need to get up and enjoy the day. You don't want life passing you by while your in bed." Mom opens the door and we are sitting doing homework.

"Sorry mom. We are nearly done. Just wanted to get this done so we could enjoy the rest of the day."

"Well, that is very responsible of you. Finish up soon so lunch doesn't get cold." She leaves with a smile.

A phone buzzes next to my notebook. Instinctively, I pick it up and look at the message.

**Liam: Project complete**

A picture pops on the screen and my stomach turns, blood boils.


	9. Project Complete

The picture is of a corset wearing Karma under a mostly undressed Liam. They are in that nasty hotel room where we were supposed to have the threesome. _I knew this was going to happen! _ I stare at it and feel betrayed, used.

**Liam: Project complete**

_Fuck this._ My hand, holding the offending phone, flings out in Karma's direction. "Oh, was that my phone that buzzed?" She says unsuspecting and upbeat, as she takes it.

I turn to her and catch the expression on her face change, as she finally sees the screen. "Bad lighting if you ask me," I say dryly. She drops the phone; eyes filling with tears. I can barely suppress my fury.

"It's not what you think." She reaches for me but I snatch my arm away before she can touch me. "Don't. Touch me." I spit out. "How could you."

"Amy, I... Please, this is all so complicated." She reaches for me again, but pulls back. I'm glaring at her.

"Understatement of a lifetime." I can't stand to look at her. "You came to me. Did that with me. After being with him. Just how did you think I would react?" I'm fighting my fury so hard that I begin to shake. "Get out." I can't be near her.

"But Amy, please. It was a mistake." She begs And she approaches to face me.

"I have given up everything to make you happy."

"I didn't know what I wanted, until it was too late."

"You manipulate me for weeks. Get what you want. Lie to me. Fuck him and then come here and fuck me. I think I've got it." I push her aside and head to the door.

I hear her rush up behind me. "Please Amy, let me explain." I don't acknowledge her. "I love you."

I turn to her. _I am such a fool. _ "We should break up." Her mouth falls agape, as she folds in on herself.

"But we were made for each other." She begins to cry.

It's a low blow. Last night was amazing. It was more than I could have ever dreamed or hoped. I was so happy.

Footsteps come up behind me. I smell Lauren's perfume. _Great. Just what I need. _ "I know you heard her Karma; the whole house did. Now get out!" Karma, embarrassed at us being overheard, quickly leaves without another word or pause.

I slide down my bedroom door. All the air and energy sucked from me, with her exit. Lauren bends down to my level. "I'm sorry." Tears fill my eyes. I'm only half a person. "I thought being with a girl would be somehow different. I guess it's people that suck."

She stands. A hand pops into my view and I look up. "We can't let them get away with it." My anger and confusion shifts. _Why should I be the only one tormented? _I take her hand and new direction. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. _No more crying. _ "What's your plan."

Lauren and I spend the rest of the day together. We talk and plan. I learn her first love burned her too. She learns that it was Karma's idea to fake being in a relationship. I learn how much having my mother means to her. She learns how much losing my father affected me. We find we have many similar life experiences and a bond of friendship blooms. It helps me not obsess about Karma.

"You know you're not such a bad person. Controlling yes, but not bad." I say as we drive to school together the next morning.

"Thanks. And you're much more complex than I originally thought possible for a heathen." We share a good laugh.

We turn into school and I have a confidence I haven't had in weeks. "Thanks Lauren. For everything."

"What are sisters for?" We park and hop out. "If we don't take care of each other, who can we trust?"

We walk towards the commons and our presence, together and not fighting, grabs attention. _ These people really need to get a life_.

"See you at lunch?" I ask, as we part to go to our morning classes.

"I'll save you a seat." She returns with a smile.

The morning is uneventful; aside from the confused stares. I ignore them and concentrate on my part of the plan. The key is for me to be convincing. I can't be made to be the bad guy in this situation.

Shane finds me on my way to lunch. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"I've been in my classes. This is a high school after all." I don't hesitate and continue on my path.

"That's not what I mean." He's inpatient. "You haven't been answering your phone."

_Don't forget he's best friends with Liam. That's where his loyalties will lie._ "What going on?" I stop walking so I can hear what he has to say; analyze his expressions.

"I'm so sorry. I don't care that I'm his best friend. I can't keep this from you; it isn't right." _Interesting_.

"What isn't right? Karma sleeping with Liam?"

"Karma slept with...wait you know?" _I got him._

"Yup." I start walking again.

"But how did you find out? He said you left the threesome before anything started." I hear him stumble before catching me.

"Is that how he said it all happened?" I stop again; this time in the middle of the hall. People have to walk around us and the stares become blatantly obvious.

"Yeah. He said you couldn't follow through but gave your permission for Karma and him."

"Not so much. Karma had no intension of me staying in that room. She planned on walking out, so I would follow. Only, she circled back so she could be with him. I went home when I couldn't find her. I had no idea what they were doing."

"What a manipulative bitch!"

"That's not the worst part." His eyes grow wide. "She came to me afterwards."

"She told you? How insensitive can a person be?" He smacks his forehead for effect.

"No. And I'm not sure she planned to tell me."

"So then how did you find out? And what was so bad? I don't think I'm following." His brow furrows.

"I saw a picture of the two of them, on her phone, Sunday morning."

"Oh. My. God."

"This is after she came to me and fucked me all night; professing her love for me."

"WHAT!" Everyone around us stops and is staring at us._ Bait is set. _ He grabs my hand and pulls me into a nearby classroom. It's empty. "She came to you after being with Liam? That's terrible. That's totally GROSS!"

"It happened to me? I know. I was the one violated." He snaps out of his rant and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry Amy. Your first time isn't supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be special and memorable."

"I know." I break free. "I'm going to head to lunch." I act just as Lauren and I plan; calm and matter of fact.

"I'll come with you." It bothers me that he is suddenly chasing me after being of no help before the threesome disaster. _Just what is up with this guy?_

When we enter the hallway, I'm now surrounded by stares and whispers. I try not to be distracted. We enter the lunch line and I realize this is the most silence I've very heard around Shane and the student body.

"Where's your other half Amy? I saved Karma and you the last piece of cherry pie." The lunch lady offers.

"Ummm, thanks. I'm not sure where Karma is today. I haven't seen her." I return as I pay. I walk away and hear her say to the people behind me that Karma and I have broken up. _So far so good. _

I walk into the dining room and see Karma entering from the other side. I look at her but mind as well be looking through her. _Stick with the plan. Stick with the plan. _ She sits at our regular table, never taking her eyes off me, but I continue past. People turn and watch as I make my way to Lauren's table. I put my tray down next to her. Lauren stands and hugs me before I take my seat. I hear a gasp behind me from Shane. "Shane, would you like to join us?" I turn to him with a neutral face. _ Can't show hurt or happiness. Let the students interpret this how they want._

He shakes his head. _ Cat got your tongue? _"You know. I'm not very hungry anymore." He manages before heading off.


	10. Connections

"So how was your day? Can I assume your part has been fulfilled?" Lauren asks, after we finish eating.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan, if all the stares and whispers are an indicator." I say as I finish clearing my space.

"Good. I have talked to the girls and we are all set for after school."

**Karma's POV**

What have I done? I begin to cry as I stand and leave the cafeteria. I pass a couple of people on my way out, but pay them no attention. _She looked right through me_. My heart breaks.

"Karma!" It's Shane. _He knows_. I run into the girls bathroom to get away.

I fling my things onto the counter, as I rush up to the sink. I throw some water on my face; my mascara streams down my face. _ I'm a mess_. "What am I going to do?" I say to my reflection.

The door closes. "You need to fix this." Shane states matter of factly, as slowly walks up behind me. He's always dressed to perfection. The sight of him standing behind me, in all his perfection, is a stark contrast to my haphazard disaster. "But first, did you even look at what you put on this morning? Mix and match can be very catching but I think you took it too far." He smirks at my reflection.

"I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was on more important things?" My heart is running a million miles a minute. Just him standing here, knowing, is making me panic. _ His loyalties are with Liam and Amy._

"Like how to be noticed and popular; damn the consequences?" My cheeks flush as he hits a nerve. _He said that as a dig._

I turn to him and am frustrated. "Are we talking about my clothes."

"That too." He crosses his arms across his chest, as if daring me to defend myself. I've never had someone call me out in a situation I can't talk my way out of. I begin to fold and the nervous energy expresses as fidgets.

"Funny. I assume you've heard?" It's hard to be defiant when your a fidgety mess.

"Both versions as a matter of fact." He moves to the counter and starts putting my lost items back in my bag. "Just what did you think was going to happen? Did you have an end game at all?" He hands me a tissue.

"I don't know. It all got so out of control."

He leans up against the counter with his hip. "Did it only get out of control because you lost them both? Or is it your lost social status? I'm curious."

"Go away Shane." I wave a dismissal at him.

"No. Not until you figure this out." He stands upright and steps into my personal space. "Do you want Liam or Amy?"

"Amy! I want Amy. Liam was a mistake." I cry out; desperate for help.

"Good choice." He slips behind me and starts running his hands through my hair. "First things first. We have to get you cleaned up and presentable." He fastens my hair into an up do and turns me to face him. He leans to the side and comes back with a moistened tissue. "You know, Liam only wanted you because he thought you were a lesbian. He didn't care if it was you or Amy he slept with." He starts wiping off my smeared eye makeup.

"Don't remind me." I turn my head so he can't see the tears filling my eyes.

He doesn't let me hide for long. His hand pulls me back, so I can look him in the eye. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

I feel a little better. "Thanks but it don't deserve that. I'm a much worse monster."

"How so?" He starts fussing with my clothes.

"I let the overnight popularity Amy and I gained, by fake being together, go to my head. I manipulated everyone and everything to meet my needs. I knew how Liam was, so I shouldn't have been surprised."

His hand shoots up in front of my face, in an act to stop me. "You're rambling. Just what are you getting at?"

"I want Amy. I always have and always will. I abused our relationship going after what I thought I wanted, but I was really just running away from my growing feelings for her. What I felt when she kissed me in that auditorium scared me that day. I had never considered being with women before. All my hopes and dreams started changing. I was out of control and I guess Liam was my reality check." I lean against the counter. "I really fucked up." The relief I get from giving my thoughts words is therapeutic.

"Yes you did." He answers all upbeat and sickening. "Now, I've done my best with what I had to work with." He pulls me to the full length mirror and my outfit is more eclectic than disarray. "Do you feel like you have your head on straight?"

"As much as I can manage right now."

"Alright. Meet me after school. We have to mend things with Amy and you."

I tried to ignore the sneers and glaring faces, as the rest of the school day passed by. Shane was waiting for me when I exited my last class. "We need to get Amy's attention, so she comes to you. If you go to her, things will get desperate and go south."

"Do you know where she's going to be?" He grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the parking lot.

"Unfortunately I think I do." He doesn't elaborate further, so I just follow.

When we get through the main entrance doors, I can hear chanting. He pulls me in the direction of it and I start being able to make out pieces of what they are saying. "Just how many lives are you going to ruin Liam Booker!" Shane pulls us through the far side of the crowd so we can get a better view. Lined up around Liam's car are about six girls; all of whom are known to have slept with Liam. Lauren is on a bullhorn. "You have slept with all these attractive girls and now their less attractive lesbian sister." Shocked inhales rip through the watching crowd. "That's right people. Liam seduced Karma, who was all to eager for popularity. He tore apart Hester's cutest couple. Who will stop him?"

Liam breaks through the middle of the crowd. He is wide eyed as he takes in his car, the girls and what has been shared. He turns to run away but Amy is there. My heart leaps as I start to run for her, but I'm stopped dead in my tracks by Shane's grip on my elbow. "No. She has to come to you." I relax my stance but my nerves are on fire.

Amy slaps him hard and the quad goes quiet. I swear it echoes off the walls of the school walls. "Have her if you want, but stay out of my sight." I hear her say to him. My heart breaks further.

He puffs up his chest. "You take her. It's you she wants. I know she came to you afterwards and I don't care. She was just a conquest." He storms through the crowd. Her confidence fades. She didn't mean to hurt me. After all this, she still loves me.

It is dead silent as everyone looks to Amy then me. She traces their stares and catches my eyes. She starts walking towards me and butterflies fill my stomach.

**Amy's POV**

A few steps towards Karma and a hand wraps around my wrist. I'm stopped in my tracks. I turn to see who is bold enough to intercept me and see a beautiful brunette. "She's not good enough for you."

"But I love her." I respond.

She steps closer and is pressed right up against me. I hear gasps and whispers in the crowd. My mouth runs dry with embarrassment. "Let me help you forget her." Her lips crash into mine. I pull back from her, a hand on her sternum to keep her at bay.

Before I can say anything, the girl is smacked so hard her head turns. It's Karma. "How dare you!" She starts to advance on the stunned girl like a lion pursuing its prey. _This is getting out of hand! _I wrap my arms through Karma's her elbows, to have better leverage, as I pull her back from the girl and out of sight of the crowd.

I let her go and she starts to lunge back the way we came, before I can get in front of her. "Karma, calm down." At my voice she snaps out of it and looks up to me. _Are those puppy dog eyes? _ We take in the silence as we stare into each other's eyes. Unsaid emotions tear through us, until all that is left, is the two of us.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time. We giggle. It's as though nothing bad has happened these past weeks.

"Are you giving me a dose of my own medicine?" Karma questions.

"Yes."

"I deserved it," she says with a smile.

"Yes you did. And I'm not forgiving you. Not yet." I return her smile.

"You shouldn't. But I will try to make this up to you, every day of the rest of my life, if you let me." She steps forward and molds herself into me and my mouth begins to water.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I can't resist. I kiss her. The passion is back. _I can breathe again. _

"Ughemmm". We break apart and find we are breathing heavy. "You are putting on quite the show. Mind taking this somewhere private?" It's Lauren. She's standing there in her normal bitchy stance, but there is a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry Lauren." I blush, as I pull back from Karma. I take her hand.

"Want to take my car home so you can talk?" I light up and take the keys without pause.

"Thank you so much!" I hug Lauren before leading Karma to the car; eager to reconnect and work everything out.

I find Lauren in the crowd before we pull out of the parking spot. She's standing with Shane; huge shit eating grins on both of their faces. Karma sees it too. "They set us up!"

"Do you care?"

"No. I don't really care now that we are back together." I turn to her. "I love you."

"I love you too. You are my everything."


End file.
